ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Talk
}} Malack makes small talk, averting a recap. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ Transcript In the background, a horrified Elan runs up to Haley and begins speaking to her. Malack: ...but I personally find such displays of force distasteful, at best. Durkon: Aye, aye. Vaarsuvius: Indeed, I am only learning now that careful management of resources is more effective than brute force. Elan and Haley talk and gesticulate. Malack: ...and Tarquin keeps telling me that if I want more children so badly, I should just find the right person and get to it, but... I don't know... Vaarsuvius: Have you ever considered adoption? Surely your political climate produces no shortage of orphans. Malack: Yes, but... I'm worried about not having that, you know, special bond. Elan, still talking, points up towards Tarquin. Durkon: So, I cannae help but notice wha a lovely cake ye haf on display o'er there. I was wonderin'— Malack: They'll serve the cake after the parade is over. Durkon: Ah. 'kay. Haley is angry, Elan looks concerned. Malack: —so then I said, "I don't care that you were late, Acolyte Prilak, I'm not going to repeat the conversation we all just had." Durkon: Aye, why should everyone need ta listen ta tha same thing o'er agin? Malack: Exactly! I mean, it was too wordy by half the first time. Haley looks shocked as Elan continues. Malack: ...and I think the worse part is the jealousy. Durkon: Och, yeah, I've seen tha. Tier envy. Vaarsuvius: As if it is OUR fault that they chose a class not capable of doing everything. Blackwing flies over to watch as a determined Haley takes Elan by the hand and runs off towards the stairs. Vaarsuvius: Have you tried the higher hemline? Malack: Yes, but I found it really doesn't work as well without the rope belt. Vaarsuvius: Ah, yes, I could see that. Durkon: ...'Course, I'm na sure wha Thor's congregation would think aboot tha... Malack: Well, why not ask your parishioner what she— Durkon turns around to see Haley and Elan have gone. Malack: Where did Starshine go? Or Tarquin's boy, for that matter? Durkon: Och, thar prob'bly off makin' out in tha staircase or sumthin'. Vaarsuvius: Trust us—after a while, one learns to simply ignore their overactive libidos. Vaarsuvius: Now, with regards to that cake... D&D Context * In panel 5, Durkon mentions "Tier envy". This refers to GiantITP.com user JarronK's link|266559}} Tier System for Classes (originally posted to another forum). There is also a list for prestige classes. This classification system attempts to place the various character classes in D&D into six tiers, with tier one the strongest and tier 6 the weakest. The intent of this system is to allow Dungeon Masters and players to form a party with characters who have roughly equal abilities to deal with various challenges in the world. Vaarsuvius, Malack, and Durkon are a Wizard and two Clerics, respectively, all of which fall into tier one; these classes are the most flexible and can solve any type of problem. The rest of the Order of the Stick are in lower-tier classes, Elan is a bard which is tier three, Haley is a rogue and Belkar is a ranger which are both tier four, and Roy is a fighter, which is tier five. Characters in higher numbered tiers may feel under-powered compared to other party members in higher tiers. Trivia * In panel 2, Malack mentions his children, whom Tarquin tells were killed by Nale in #724. Vaarsuvius mentions adoption; V's children were adopted, as V revealed in #631. * In panel 4, Malack and Durkon summarize the point of this strip; the narrative requires Haley to be informed about everything Elan and Tarquin talked about in the last few strips, but the reader doesn't need to read it all again. External Links * 764}} View the comic * 179042}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father